Current Plots
If you wish to app a plot, please refer to Running Plots for more information. =Active Plots= The Broken Circle Upon the Recurrence, many of the powerful fetishes known as the Shards of the Silent Circle were lost. Only a few are still in the possession of the garou of the Sept. *Rommy Akana and Nicholas Grey managed to hold on to their shards. *Later, the Uktena shard is recovered amidst the battlefield. *Due to meddling by Hamilton Enterprises, the Stargazer shard is discovered inside Marian Jallas, proving that these fetishes are adept at hiding themselves. *The Red Talon shard is discovered in the care of Aaron Godwin and subsequently stolen through the guile of Jocelyn Reynard-Wellington and Trudy Riddle, though the blame most fully fell on the latter. Contact: Fenris Things in the Sewers Lately, probably in some sort of attempt to establish a base of operations and safe pathways throughout Crystal Springs, Black Spiral Dancers and fomor have begun cropping up in the sewers. Contact: Fenris, Stacey, Malkav The Man Behind the Curtain A Faith Healer named Daniel Macrae has been gaining popularity within the southern states and rumor is that he's bound for Colorado, specifically for Crystal Springs, bringing with him his healing touch and message of hope. But all may not be as it seems with Daniel, and it's a dark force that set him on his current path. Contact: Stacey Sabbat Nights Sabbat packs have been spotted in various areas around Crystal Springs in growing numbers and frequency. This no doubt vexes the Camarilla kindred within the city, but the Garou might be more enthusastic about the extra action around town. Contact: Stacey Men in Black Rumors continue flying around of mysterious men in black abducting people throughout the city. Actually finding information on this subject is difficult enough to leave people unconvinced they are anything but rumors. *Michael Corelion, an ex-Technocrat, insisted that Alexander Baldwin is related to these abductions and is an arm of the Technocracy, but had no proof. He stayed with Roz and various mage for a time (2009) before disappearing, himself when everyone who new him well went their own ways (2010). Contact: Fenris Voices in the Dark A mysterious child had appeared on Grey Inc. surveillance footage, apparently able to bypass security with relative ease, completely unnoticed until someone later reviews the tapes. Instances of this stopped after the massive security upgrade at Grey. Is it coincidence that, not too long before this, Nicholas Grey purchased a somewhat disturbing painting from the art auction to benefit the Saint Benedetto Giuseppe Labre Asylum? The same auction that has seen a disturbing trend of suicide among some of its attendees... Is it perhaps also coincidence that the Umbra in that area is... unsettled? Spirits of visions and madness are as thick as flies around the peaceful old asylum, perhaps more than one would expect... Contact: Malkav =Idle Plots= The Goblin Queen A strange woman has come to say hello to the Changelings. She doesn't seem to have the best of intentions. Also, there are strange pockets of draining glamour in the city. *The Queen makes an appearance at Eoin's Chrysalis. *She shows up at a Changeling gathering just to announce herself and be a general bother. She has goblins! *Glamour begins to drain from the bad sides of town. *The Queen is found draining Glamour from humans, kidnaps Branwen after killing her knight, Kristian. *The Queen also kidnaps Eoin, if in a nicer way. *Nicholas and David scout the location of Branwen and Kris' disappearance, find one of the Queen's minions, Jimmy Bangbang, a Grump Satyr. *Jimmy is interrogated by David with the help of Sidney and Branwen's retainers. *The Queen interrupts Mackenzie's Chrysalis. *Shortly thereafter, Branwen and Eoin are returned to their respective homes, worse for wear. Contact: Puck The Mothman Across the rural parts of the greater Crystal Springs area, a few souls have been stricken with an inexplicable fear - a few have even seen a pair of gleaming red lights amidst the shadows of the trees... Contact: Olivia Hamilton Enterprises A local company seems to be a writhing cesspit of Wyrm, with its hands in many very corrupt pies. *Hamilton extorts Marian Jallas to use her fetish-powers, in exchange for not bringing down the fighting arena and the Underground down around her ears. *When the fetish is extracted from Marian and resealed together, Marian is left without her power. Hamilton begins hunting her down. *Nicholas Grey starts trying to get close to Hamilton to get a leash on him, winds up with guns waved in his face. *In order to stem the media storm, Hamilton's thugs threaten Nicholas, then shoot Kennedy Parker in a good-guy spot. Nicholas complies, and reports it as a mugging. *Black Spiral Dancers start pursuing the sewers. *Nicholas Grey is lured out under false pretenses, shot, and left for dead in a dumpster, only to be found the next day by Kennedy and David Green. *A Bane-Talen is discovered on Nicholas's heart, implanted when he was lured out and left for dead. It's on a slow Taint. *Bane-Talen is Cleansed and removed by Desmond Richter and Starcaller. *Shooters begin cropping up with silver bullets. Their targets: Jocelyn Reynard-Wellington, David Green, Nicholas Grey, Kennedy Parker, Branwen Wilde, Kristian Holt *Shooter gets killed -- it's a Spiral metis. *Natasha Larson and Louise Marquette start snooping around Hamilton's business. *Fomori and Spirals start cropping up more often around the Bawn and City. *Kennedy Grey is kidnapped and held hostage in Hamilton's sekrit basement while they try to determine if she has any powers. *Urick Garret, Emily Porter, and Jason Bard rescue Kennedy and bring her home, after blowing up Hamilton Enterprises, leaving them in a lull for right now. Contact: Luna